


Work

by TheSpace_Dragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, No Plot/Plotless, all shiro, free form shallura, him training, him working out, honestly this is just shiro, just shiro, shiro works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpace_Dragon/pseuds/TheSpace_Dragon
Summary: Have some Shiro.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [efrondeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/efrondeur/gifts).



> This literally has no plot, its just Shiro ok.

Sweat rolled down the back of his neck and dripped from his hair as he panted, waiting for the next level of the gladiator to begin.

He’s been at this all morning. After a night of no sleep, and frustration from not being able to figure out how Zarkon was tracking them, Shiro was pounding through the different levels of the gladiator. Despite his time as the Champion and fighting for his life nearly every day for a year, he hadn’t found any other way to calm himself.

The bot dissolved into pixels and Shiro straightened. He'd long since stripped himself of his normal vest and long sleeved shirt. For the last two levels, he has been training in his tank top. He was drenched in sweat, his muscles burning with exertion. He felt good. He was proud of the way his body developed, despite the dark way it happened. He was stronger, faster…it was incredible.

Shiro took a deep breath and dragged the hem of his tank top up to wipe his face off. The next level was beginning and he readied himself, settling into his stance. Well balanced and ready to react. He activated his arm and rushed in.

The robot had a staff as their weapon, just like all the ones he fought through the hours of the night and early morning. Its reaction time faster, its strategies more difficult to decipher on the fly.

He ducked under the staff and spun, swinging his leg out to knock the bot off its feet. It jumped over and took another shot at his head. Shiro rolled to the side and leaped to his feet.

He raised his arm to catch the staff. It collided and sparked against the metal of it. He grabbed the staff, swinging the gladiator out and away from him. He panted, beads of sweat lining his brow. The robot stumbled away from him before rushing him again. Shiro was ready.

He met the bot in the middle of the training deck. Each attack was countered, neither of them backing down. A minute passed and with a growl, Shiro surged forward. His hand sliced through the bot, splitting it diagonally across its chest.

It dissipated just like the one before.

“End training sequence.”

He stood up straight and placed his hands behind his head, opening up his ribcage as he fought for breath. He could feel every muscle in his body shouting for a good rest, but he took that as a sign that he made progress today. That last bot had been a level higher than when he normally stopped. Shiro smiled to himself. He definitely felt better than he did the previous night.

He tugged off his last remaining shirt and used it to wipe his face and neck off. He had worked a good sweat from fighting through the night. He should be exhausted, but he was running on the endorphin high that followed every hard workout.

Shiro started to stretch, cooling down. He was going to be sore anyway, but it was worth it.

His arms ached, his chest and abdomen trembled slightly, and his legs felt like cinder blocks. He really did a number on himself.

He finished stretching and grabbed his shirts and headed for the showers.

The hot and humid air there made him want to melt into a puddle. Steaming water was what his body craved and he wanted nothing more than to stand under the powerful stream for the rest of the day. Shiro wasted no time dropping his shirts on the ground and letting his pants join them. Water automatically began to pour out of the showerhead above him and he sighed, shoulder relaxing. The pressure was enough to beat into his muscle and release the tension that had been lingering in them over the past few days. Shiro had been strung out ordering the team around, making sure that they had their bases covered. Everyone was tired, and as soon as they had time to breath, he sent them all to recoup. He had done the same for himself, but he hadn’t been able to find the sleep he needed. Hence the training marathon with the gladiator. He wanted nothing more than to have one day, just to himself, and to do nothing.

But being the leader of Voltron, he had a responsibility to uphold. It wasn’t anything that he wasn’t used to. He led the Kerberos mission, and it hadn’t been for extenuating circumstances, the mission would have been a success.

Shiro ran his hands through his hair, sluicing water down his back. God, it felt so _good_. Water ran rivers down his body, seeping down into the drain. He grabbed the soap and began to scrub himself down. He loved the feeling of being clean. The year with the Galra had left him with a year’s worth of grime all over him. He hated not being able to shower regularly. He had nearly cried the first time they found the showers. The humidity seeped into his pores and he just felt so at ease. Showering was easily his favorite part of the day.

Turning off the water, Shiro stepped out and grabbed a towel and fluffed his hair. His forelock flopped back onto his forehead and he began dry the rest of himself. Another towel found its way around his waist before he exited the showers, his clothes in hand as he walked through the hallways. The air was cool and it raised goosebumps all over. His shower had been enough to steam up the whole bathroom. Quite an accomplishment considering it was locker room style.

He turned a corner and saw the princess. She had her nose buried and tablet, examining diagnostics for the ship after their last fight with the Galra.

“Princess,” he said casually in passing.

Allura glanced up at him and immediately back down to her tablet. “Hello, S-Shiro.”

Shiro smiled warmly at her, carrying on his way.

He didn’t miss the way her cheeks and tips of her ears darkened with an adorable blush.

Yeah, he definitely saw that.

* * *

Scream at me on [tumblr](http://thespace-dragon.tumblr.com/).


End file.
